


Trust

by Sailor_Sweety



Series: Conniel Challenge [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conniel Challenge, Cute, I love them so much, M/M, This is my first time in english, give me a chance, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sweety/pseuds/Sailor_Sweety
Summary: Daniel need to trust Connor, but did he'll do it ?





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write in english, so please close your eyes on my mistakes, I still learn!

**DAY ONE - Trust**

 

                “Daniel, you need to trust me!”

                “No! I… I can’t! I can’t trust you. You lied to me Connor!”

                “You can do it. You just need to shoot”

 

The brunette puts his hands on Daniel’s ones, squeezing his fingers around the gun in their tied hands. His chest totally against the blonde’s back. The former deviant hunter whispers in the ear of the other android.

 

                “You need to shoot it and will be free to go.”

                “You said that with the last one!”

                “This time I know I’m right.”

 

The PL600 presses the trigger, his eyes closing and jumping with the “bang”. He opens one eye when he heard the praise of Connor in his ear.

 

 

“You did it Daniel!”

 

Connor lets his hands slip from Daniel’s one to put them on the blonde android hip. Kissing his cheek tenderly.

 

“You shoot the last balloon!”

“I did it!”

“Yes! Now you can choose any plush you want, my love!”

 

Daniel smiles widely, he looks all the plush the stallholder has. His sight stops on a cute fluffy toy. A little Saint Bernard puppy. He chooses this one and with a smile, he puts it on Connor’s arms.

               

“For you!” He kisses Connors lips with a smile. “Your right, I had to trust you, Darling. I did it thanks to you!”

 

Connor smiles brightly, his cheek flushed blue, happy. The best thing he had done today: taking Daniel to the fairground! He has just won the most beautiful smile from Daniel, a delicious kiss and even a puppy plush! He puts his arms around Daniel and hugs him tightly.

 

“I love you Daniel”

“Me too Connor” He laugh tenderly and take the hand of his boyfriend, going to the next attraction. “I love you too.”


End file.
